Peppa Pig: Peppa's Last Stand/Transcript
This is the main transcript of Peppa Pig: Peppa's Last Stand. Transcript Part 1 * Intro * Gazelle is taking the children on a field trip to the movie theater to see Peppa's Last Stand movie. The show stars the Peppa and her friends in a movie screen. The children take their seats as the lights dim when all of a sudden Madame Gazelle's cell phone starts ringing, tricking the children into thinking the show has started. Madame Gazelle silences her phone and now the real show starts * Peppa: at watch Just two more minutes, Suzy. * Suzy: at watch, although he doesn't have one Yup! * Peppa: Look! Here he comes! ''for food ''ducks ranger passes them * Peppa: Who? * turkey man switches the "closed" sign to "open." He looks at Peppa and Suzy * Peppa: Thank you, Mr. Turkey. * Suzy: Yeah, thanks. breathing * Mr. Turkey: Yes? * Peppa: Aren't you forgetting something? * Suzy: Yeah, something. * Mr. Turkey':' eyeballs and lets go of them Please show me your-- [Peppa and Suzy show him their ''for food ducks licenses]'' for food ducks licenses. * and Suzy cheer and go in, ignoring the "Open/Closed" sign they knocked over * Peppa: Suzy, look! It has 23 ducks. * Suzy: See Peppa, there's only one duck. * Peppa: sniffles Suzy, guess what? * Suzy: You like it here so much, you feel yourself being moved to a song? * Peppa: Yes, yes, how did you guess? * Suzy: Well, I kinda feel the movement coming on myself. * Peppa: Let's just start with the song. * Suzy: You mean "The Ducklings Song"? * Peppa: That's the one. * breathe in deeply, throw off their goggles and nets, and then start to sing in silly fashion * Peppa & Suzy: ♪duck duck duck duck, duck duck duck duck, it's the duckling song!♪ claps ♪duck duck duck duck, duck duck duck duck, it's the duckling song!♪''[duck claps. Suzy picks up Peppa, starts spinning him around, & throws him through the air; next scene shows Peppa and Suzy hanging onto a duck's foot, while still singing the Ducking Song'. they are singing on a desert island, surrounded by duck clapping in rhythm, in calypso]♪I go duck in da' morn'in,♪ * '''Suzy:' in calypso♪I duck all da' night!♪ * Peppa: in calypso♪I duck all da' afternoon,♪ * Peppa & Suzy: in calypso♪duck make me feel all right!♪ * shows them running through duck land, singing the Ducklings Song * Coral: in deep opera voice♪Everybody singgggggggggggggggg♪ duck performs a drumroll and Suzy and Peppa rise out of his mouth * Peppa & Suzy: ♪Everybody sing along!♪ beats on drum Part 2 * Peppa: Isn't it great that these majestic creatures have Duck Land to call their home? * Suzy: You bet! And it's highway convenient, too, according to that big sign! * Peppa: [turns around and jumps when sees big billboard for ''Orange Super Highway]'' Big sign? I didn't see a big sig-Jumping Duck! That's a big sign! * Suzy: board It says, "Future site of the Orange Super Highway." * Peppa: horrified Super highway!? Do you know what this means?! * Suzy: Well, it’s sorta like other roads, except there's no sto- * Peppa: I know what a superhighway is! I mean for all this duck! For us! For Duck Lan-pulling on Suzy's dress, and accidentally rips off two pieces-ds, uh, sorry.the pieces back on * Suzy: So what you're saying is, that if they go though with their plans, to build this new superhighway through Duckland, that every single species of flora & fauna that makes this place their habitat will be forced out of the ecosystem that they have formed, effectively being destroyed? * Peppa: Well, yeah, that's a simplified version, but yeah, something like that, takes off goggles which is why I hereby make this solemn vow to stop this so-called, "Orange Super Highway," from ever being built! * Mr. Bull: 1.397, 1.398-- appears on one of the weight plates of the barbell Whoa! * Peppa: Mr. Bull, you gotta help me stop the highway! * Mr. Bull: Can't right now, bro. I got about 4,098 more reps to do. slides out of the barbell, causing the other weight plate to lose Mr. Bull's balance.. Another scene takes place outside Eldery Place, with Zoe Zebra and Candy Cat sitting on a bench * Peppa':' Zoe Zebra! Candy Cat! Certainly with superpowers like yours, we can stop this superhighway! Zebra and Candy Cat still in silence. APATHY! appears, then switches back to the scene Hmmm. * Chloé: I'm sorry, Peppa. I actually would like to help, but I'm just too busy right now. * Peppa: Too busy doing what? * Chloé':' I'm too busy telling you, "No!" Videos Category:Transcripts